Take Me to Church
by Shikon Entity Shinobu
Summary: One does not simply deny the devil what he wants, unless of course, you have no fear of death. Deidara wasn't scared the first time and he seriously doubted the term "killed twice". A love story between the dead and the exorcist who makes him french toast.
1. Chapter 1

There was something overtly peaceful about churches, though that could be simply because the young woman who'd slipped inside had been raised inside this particular one. She was visibly out of place from the few other parishioners there that morning. She wasn't anywhere near the age of retirement, in fact, most people her age were probably in college. She wasn't a housewife and her hair wasn't long out of devotion to some line of scripture she'd probably forgotten if it existed. The other women in the church were used to the odd girl by now, and didn't bat an eyelash when she kneeled in front of the altar to pay her respects rather than one of the many empty pews. She did so more out of habit and respect for those who lived here rather than faith. Despite being raised, baptized, and confirmed in this very building, she did not share the same fervent devotion as the congregation. Then again, if the congregation had seen some of the things they did, they'd be a bit dubious of certain methods as well.

"Kaori?" The young woman smiled up at the mother superior, her blue eyes almost blending in with the colored sunlight that fell across her face. "You're back so soon?" Tsunade's face showed signs of worry despite herself.

"I had a work related incident," Kaori said sheepishly. "Normally I'd be fine, but I've been feeling a bit sluggish and better safe than sorry, you know. Is Father Chiriku in?" Tsunade looked more annoyed than worried now, and Kaori was grateful for it. It was a far more familiar expression.

"We give you work despite being an unlicensed exorcist because your gift is supposed to make the job safer for you!" Tsunade scolded, keeping her voice low. "It does not give you the excuse to go throwing yourself into work without taking the proper precautions." In her defense, should she have taken a purifying bath beforehand, yes. Did she have time to? No. Should she have called in a more experienced, and church sanctioned, exorcist to handle things? Probably. But the first thing she'd learned when she shadowed the middle aged priest was that church sanctioned exorcists were often deaf, and sometimes blind to, the spirits of the dead. Almost none of them could tell the difference between a lost child missing its mother and the devil himself if they screamed in their faces. For most of them the presence of the dead and demons were the same tingle in the back of their necks.

"I didn't know it was a near full fledged demon until it tried to eat me. Trust me, if I did I would have notified Father Chiriku instead of taking on the job. All I could see were a few fresh shades hanging around it to mask its presence," Kaori explained quietly. "I went to take care of those, not a demon."

"Why would a shade hang around a demon?" That made Kaori pause as Tsunade led her to the church office. Tsunade turned back to look at her, waiting patiently as Kaori stood there and recalled the other night.

"It must have been smart enough to threaten them. A full fledged shade wouldn't have been nearly as afraid of being caught by a demon. They've been wandering around long enough to know how to avoid a demon, but a fresh death is just confused enough to listen to one." She caught up to Tsunade. "Father's seen it before, though not enough to figure out if it's common or not. All of them were half shades so young they couldn't figure out how to talk to me."

Tsunade knocked on the door, waiting until a gentle voice said "Enter" before opening the door and ushering her in.

"She's gotten herself in a bind again, Father. I leaving her in your capable hands." Kaori made a face like a child who'd been tattled on, telling the bald priest everything he needed to know.

"So tell me about this one," he sighed, pulling out two bottles, one of holy water and the other of holy oil. Automatically she kneeled, closing her eyes and focusing on the sound of his voice.

"I promise you, I didn't know it was a demon this time. If I had I would have asked the church to take care of it." He raised a brow.

"A demon?" She nodded.

"It was fresh enough not to have decided on a name for itself, but smart enough to gather six entire half shades to shield itself." Chiriku frowned, rapidly mumbling several prayers and verses while he sprinkled her head with water and oil. Almost immediately, she felt her mind clearing up. First the dull buzzing sensation stopped, then eventually she felt a lightness on her neck. She sighed in relief.

"You're not the only one," Chiriku said solemnly as he finished, allowing her to stand. "We had a report of something similar. It's almost organized, which never happens." Kaori frowned, twisting her long, dark hair into a bun to keep it out of the way while the oil and water sat.

"I know you don't seriously think Armageddon's happening," she said incredulously.

"Of course not, despite what some of my colleagues think. Though, the fact that a woman is practicing exorcism wouldn't help their point of view either." Kaori smiled as she sat in one of the chairs across from Chiriku's. "Though they aren't wrong in saying they're organized. Most of them only appear for a while and then disappear. So far you're the only one who's encountered more than one and lived, let alone exorcised it."

"They're killing?"

"And publicly. They want someone's attention." She frowned.

"You sure this isn't another joke to him? Like that incident in the convent a few years ago?" Chiriku's frown grew on his face in a way that made it look like it had been etched in there by a sculptor.

"Maybe, but I don't feel comfortable sending you anything more than our mildest requests for now. If any of them are aggressive, I want you to immediately call me, am I clear?" Kaori nodded solemnly. "And you should visit more when you aren't in trouble or coming to confession. Tsunade- I mean Mother Superior worries about you." She smiled.

"Come on, when else do I give you anything to worry about. I eat all my vegetables, I say my prayers, I don't talk to strange men-"

"Well she did raise you. And to her it is more dangerous for you out there than in the convent." Kaori smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I understand. I'll make sure to visit more." He smiled, waving her off as she left.

* * *

A few parishioners smiled at her as she left and she smiled back, a spring in her step as she walked into the warm sunlight outside the doors of the church. In fact, she had a smile on her face the entire time she walked home. There was a clarity to her thoughts that she hadn't had in days. She'd have a nice nap, because she honestly hadn't slept since that last job, she'd probably make dinner, and then she'd wait for whatever spirit had decided to grace her home that evening. Evening was a light term for what time spirits preferred to show up. There was a reason why people referred to them as unholy hours of the night.

She maintained her good mood as she entered her home, kicking off her shoes.

"BOO!" She screamed, pressing herself against the door before she saw the blond shade. She narrowed her eyes at him before uselessly throwing her shoe at him. Unsurprisingly it sailed straight through his head. His stupid blond head full of stupid pretty hair. "You know, if I was alive that'd have been great aim."

"That's not funny Deidara!" She complained. Bad enough the shade used her like a hotel when he was sick and tired of doing whatever he did when he left, but did he have to scare her like that?

"It's your fault. You've been around us how long and you honestly think we'd go 'boo'?" She crinkled her nose as she emptied her pockets into the bowl near the door. "Also, you didn't leave me any food."

"You're grown, you can find your own food," she scolded, walking into her kitchen.

"Yeah, but after your cooking, who wants to go an eat whatever people leave for me? You know, they leave some weird shit nowadays- entrails, moldy cake, **heads** -"

"They just don't know you that well," Kaori interrupted, walking into the kitchen out of habit. "Besides, you tried to eat my entrails when you met me." Deidara grinned as he sat on her table while she took out some ingredients for breakfast. French toast- his favorite.

"Well, I figured they'd taste sweet, okay?" Kaori laughed, glancing over her shoulder at him. "So I'm guessing by the bun and the wet hair you had to go back to the church for another cleaning?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I told you to keep taking those purifying baths. You need to get their filth off of you." She smiled as she whipped together the custard.

"As opposed to your filth Deidara?" He sputtered. "And it's not filth, it's a trace of something being left behind. We all leave one."

"Yeah, but theirs does weird stuff to you." She soaked the bread before adding it to the pan.

"I mean, being a beacon to the dead isn't weird enough for you? Because it's weird enough for me."

Deidara reached over to jokingly shove her, careful of the difference in strength between the dead and the living. Touching her always made him feel guilty, but it always felt so great to do it. It was like an addiction. You touched her and then you wanted to cling to her. It was like her skin was an extension of her inner personality. The warm was comforting and at the same time, you felt like immediately like you were a better person just by touching it. Hell, just seeing her face made him feel better.

Hence why Deidara avoided touching her at all costs. He was far from a good person. Whatever he left on her was something that was supposed to be cleaned off. Even so, he felt the edges of his being turning to black smoke at the thought of the other shades that constantly touched her.

"So what'd you do this time?" he asked, trying to distract himself. His anger got him here in the first place, and it was the quickest way for him to devolve from the form he'd worked so hard to achieve.

"Exorcised a demon with no backup." He was stuck between slapping his forehead and slapping hers as she made their plates.

"Are you stupid or suicidal?" She crinkled her nose.

"I didn't know okay?" Kaori decided it was better not to tell her friend about the other things Father Chiriku had mentioned. The shade was overprotective enough as it was.

"Please don't get yourself killed when I leave this time?" Kaori frowned as she gave him his plate.

"You're leaving that quickly?" He nodded, tearing off a piece and stuffing it in his mouth.

"I got here a while ago, you just weren't home." She sighed, half out of worry. If he wasn't careful he'd get caught by and exorcist, and with their tendency to rip shades to pieces she was more likely to see what was left of him as a demon if she ever saw him again.

"You normally stay longer is all." Eating reminded her exactly how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten in nearly a day. She hadn't slept in longer.

"It's fine, I won't be gone that long this time." She smiled. "You gonna work tonight?"

"Nah, I'll probably stay here and help whoever comes through. You know."

"You should probably take a nap or something then. I don't know how you live on your hours. Most people would be the walking dead." She snickered at the joke.

"Well, I'm not most people now am I?" She looked down at their plates, realizing he was done and she was halfway through. "Wow you were hungry."

"I told you, I can't stand most of the shit people leave out for me, and I feel weird taking those sweet rice cakes out of people's shrines. I haven't had hot food in forever."

"If by forever you mean the last time you were here then yeah, forever." He smiled. "And on the bright side, with you leaving I don't have to deal with you doing that weird snuggling thing when I sleep. I'm still not used to you just laying there the entire time and not sleeping."

"Hey! I perform the important duty of warding you against evil! And anything dumb enough to try to touch you while your sleeping is at least smart enough to be afraid of me." She smiled. "I'll do the wards before I leave. That way even if you fall asleep tonight, it'll still be there. Just don't shower or anything." She crinkled her nose at the thought, but the least she could do was put the shade's mind at ease.

"That sounds gross, so I'm just gonna shower now." She yawned. "Can you put the dishes in the sink? I'll wash them tonight." She paused, remembering the usually violent reactions when spirits in general tried to touch things in her house, and immediately turned back to the table to do it herself.

She felt far better, but far sleepier, after washing. She did manage to change into a clean set of clothes despite it though. She was surprised to see Deidara patient for once while she laid down on the sofa, letting him write the memorized scripture on her forehead, neck, and stomach in a strange gray chalk that reminded her of the ashes priests marked people's head's with on Ash Wednesday. It gave her the chance to observe him when he didn't care he was being watched.

She never heard much about Deidara's life, but she was sure that he had to have been absolutely beautiful when he was alive. Or absolutely vain. Sunlight hit him well even when he was dead.

"There, now don't go washing or rubbing at it." She chuckled, too tired to laugh.

"Gotcha. Seeya Dei." She snuggled into her sofa for some much needed sleep.


	2. Now I lay me down to sleep

Kaori scrunched up her face as something instinctual brought her out of her sleep. If it weren't for the cold sensation across her skin, she'd have thought Deidara had come back already. Cold sensations were not good.

Her eyes shot open to look at the shade poised over her, scaring it into rearing back into a more human shape. She was so used to shades by now that they no longer scared her. She'd seen what happened to people who showed fear to a shade. They'd had their souls devoured, and their bodies could do little more than wander, mumbling and stuck between two planes of existence. As long as they'd realized she'd seen them she'd not once been honestly afraid.

"If you're trying to devour me, I'd highly suggest not. None of the others that tried before you have had an easy time of it." It reared back further into a more amorphous blob and slinking away from her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, you're probably hungry. I'll make you some food." She stood up, gesturing for it to follow her into her kitchen. She turned on the weaker light over the stove, creating enough for her to see, but not so much that the shade would be startled. She put a kettle of water on the stove with enough water for the two of them. What surprised her was how early in the night it was. It wasn't even ten o'clock yet. The shade had to have seen her walking around in order to find her this early in the night.

It lingered at the entrance to the kitchen and she smiled at it reassuringly. Eventually it slowly slunk along the shadows into the room, and she pulled out one of the chairs at the table for it.

"You're just a little lost is all. A bit of food and you'll regain your bearings in no time." There was a sensation in her head like static electricity and listening to television snow for a moment, and for a moment she really wished Deidara was home to help translate for her. In the meantime, she could still get a grasp on it's feelings, and the pain it was in put a lump of tears in her throat. Yet another one stuck around because they were looking for a loved one if she'd had to guess. "You'll be able to find them soon. Even if you don't, you won't have to worry. I always have something for you guys."

The shade slid out of the chair, looking over her shoulder as she went into the fridge and pulled out the leftover rice and a few squares of seaweed. It watched curiously as she formed the rice balls, wrapping each one with care.

"I know it's not hot food, but I figure we all feel a little bit better when somebody makes food for us, right?" The shade slid into the seat as she finished up and pushed the bowl to him. She took the whistling kettle off the heat and poured him a cup of tea, surprised to see it bow his head down and nearly absorb the last of the rice balls. The shade let out a small sound that reminded her of a burp, making her laugh as she placed the cup of tea in front of it. It resumed a more human shape to hold onto the cup.

"Do you want any more?" Kaori asked. The shade simply shook its head, either calm enough to do so or having realized that she couldn't understand it. "I know you guys don't sleep, so I'll stay up and keep you company okay?" It made a weak sound that now sounded more like a squeaking and filled her head with less fuzz. Guess it hadn't given up on communication. She sat down across from the shade with her own cup of tea.

"I know you mean well, but it's a bit hard for me to understand you right now, so you'll have to forgive me if I mistranslate." It nodded. There were more squeaks, and she felt an odd sense of urgency. "I know you're probably scared right now, but trust me, what's happening to you is very natural. Sometimes when we die suddenly, we can get confused and we can get lost. Sometimes you feel the need to finish something you started when you're alive. Once you calm down, you can start remembering what has you stuck here, and it's all that much easier to figure things out." The figure settled. "Trust me, dozens of others like you have gone through the same thing. A large part of my job is to help you guys and make sure you don't hurt yourselves or others along the way. The way you'll know you're done is when you start feeling sleepy. Getting back on the right path feels a lot like going to sleep. You lay down somewhere, and like that you don't have to stick around here anymore!" The shade relaxed as it listened and drank more of the tea. For the most part hers was untouched. "Just for the sake of not breaking things, be careful touching objects. They tend to react a bit... _chaotically_ when they aren't touched by the living." It seemed almost happy as he drained his tea.

"I cover everything for you?" The shade nodded, and it almost seemed happy. She smiled.

What surprised her was when it almost immediately started fading. She guessed it had remembered what it had to do quicker than she anticipated.

"Good luck!" she cheered, waving at it there wasn't even a buzz at the back of her neck. "One down, and infinite amount more to go."

She sighed, emptying her cup and taking them to the sink so she could wash up all of her dishes, including the ones from that morning. Who knew? She'd finally get a decent night's sleep.


	3. I pray the Lord my soul to keep

Yet another demon sent back alive. That was probably more annoying than having them killed or destroyed beyond recognition. Even more so since he couldn't just kill them like he normally would for their mistake. Freshly scarred souls were becoming more of a commodity as well, meaning he had no choice but to give the demon time to recuperate and reassign them to another task because of how much weaker they'd be.

Everyone in hell knew Itachi was pissed. It was one thing for him to be on the losing side of the game because of God. But because of humanity? That was unforgivable.

He watched the half demon re-materialize before him, already anitcipating more bad news. If he had done his task properly, he wouldn't have come back as only half of a demon. Before the being could even finish he had his hand around his neck.

"I hope you have a good reason for failing me." Tobi cowered. That annoyed Itachi about the shade. When he'd first ripped him apart he was almost defiant. What reformed was good for little else aside from a pet. He'd hoped turning him into a demon could at least make him more like his original self. "Speak up."

"T-tobi's sorry!" Normally Tobi would have answered him directly, meaning he was trying to hide something. Maybe he'd finally proven to be useful.

"So why did you?" For a moment, Tobi reminded him a bit more of his old self, even if he wasn't looking at him, he could sense Obito's defiance. It would be useless to go back and forth trying to draw out what would probably be a lie, and Itachi wasn't in the mood for a game right now. "Never mind, I'll see myself."

"N-no! She was nice to Tobi!" All the more reason for him to look now. Aside from finally being able to punish somebody, Tobi's words eerily reminded him of something Sasori had said recently when he came back at half the power he'd left with. If this girl was the same one that'd beaten one of his best demons, he wanted to see what she was made of.

Itachi could soon see why as he read Tobi's memories. The human had fed him, even owning up to being an exorcist. The fact that she could hear and see (though apparently not understand) Tobi was astounding even for an exorcist. Traditionally they were both blind and deaf, and it was only recently that he'd had to deal with them only being one of the two. This girl was neither and more. She was **interesting**. If his hunch about her was right, she'd become even more so, as well as a very useful tool in his game.

Pity Tobi didn't learn her name, but then again, nothing fun was ever easy. She'd already exposed a part of herself to him, and that was good enough to find her.

* * *

She didn't keep any indication of her name around her home. There was no name on the door, and surprisingly no ward like any half decent exorcist would have. That was probably how Tobi got in. Unlike most humans there weren't photographs or certificates on the walls. That still left him at a loss of what her name was.

Itachi was old enough to know how much power there was in a name. Exorcists knew as well, seeing as it made up the very basis of their work. Being human, however, they knew that their names were easily derived from them or those around them. He'd never seen one with such a depersonalized living space. Women in particular were fond of decorating their spaces. This home seemed more for the comfort of others than herself.

He was surprised to find her asleep in bed. By his calculation, it was less than a few hours since Tobi had left. How comfortable was she with the dead to fall asleep like this?

Out of habit, he moved to pin her down. It wouldn't do to have her needlessly waking up before he could see exactly what she was made of.

She was unusually clean for somebody who worked with the dead, meaning that most likely she'd been cleaned recently. She was fairly pretty and a virgin. Outside of her profession that was becoming more and more rare. Then again, he hadn't seen a female exorcist in quite some time, and most of them now were fairly useless. Mostly superstitious girls playing with powers they would never live long enough to understand.

What did surprise him was the odd combination inside of her body. As far as people came she seemed to be fairly normal, but there was a small spark inside of her soul. Most exorcists had the same one, but her's was unusually full of potential. God had plans for her. Itachi could see the vicarious handiwork in her opened ears and eyes, as well as the odd opening in the center of the soul. That meant she'd been able to see and hear the dead from birth.

No human had had those openings done so soon. Whenever they'd tried to open them on a more matured human, they'd easily gone mad or became so afraid their soul was easily devoured. The children they tested on were so young and naive they'd been corrupted far too easily. As far as he knew, they said they'd only ever give one opening to a human. But a baby? It was ingenious really. They couldn't consent to a possession. They were too young to be afraid of the unknown. If they were raised _just_ right, he wouldn't have found them until it was too late.

Good thing he had found her at just the right moment. She'd be a very useful tool for him, and wouldn't it piss God off just a little bit for him to ruin one of his plans?


	4. And if I die before I wake

_"Aren't you sweet?" She looked up. This felt strange. Her senses tingled. It wasn't a burn, but she felt as if the room were ten degrees hotter than it should be. She tried to pinpoint the sensation, but all she could feel was some far voice telling her to leave. Something wet lapped at the shell of her hear and she could now see the outline of a human-like shape holding her down. None of her limbs could move. It was as if her mind had been disconnected to the nerves that told her to move._

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't have you running," a man's voice said. "You've caused enough problems for me as is." Either this was a genuine nightmare, or she was awake and experiencing sleep paralysis, in which case the man above her was really there. Despite her panic, her breathing was still slow and even. She struggled to resist her urge to breathe harder or scream. It would only make things worse. Even if this was just a dream, she had to control her fear._

 _He trailed his hands along her arms, almost tickling her. If she wasn't in a complete panic she'd have called the sensation pleasant. Instead all she could feel from it was the dread pooling in her stomach and making her nauseous. She felt the hand bury itself in her hair and lift her head enough for him to kiss her, but his lips barely brushed hers when he let out a hiss and she could smell that something had burned him._

 _"Were you anticipating me?" He knew she couldn't speak, he had to. She did know what burned him. She hadn't washed away the remnants of Deidara's markings. They weren't immediately visible through her bangs, but they were still intact enough to work. That meant she really was awake and not having a nightmare. The markings would have kept her from falling into whatever dream the demon on top of her wove too. He wasn't able to get in because she was awake. "What a clever little one. Too bad there's always a way." This time he did touch the marking when he kissed her, and she nearly did try to scream. It felt like lit ash was filling her lungs._

 _"That'll be enough to leave you with a reminder."_

* * *

She coughed when she woke up, immediately rolling over and gasping for fresh air.

"Kaori! Are you okay?" She was still gasping when she looked at Deidara kneeling next to her.

"Yeah. What are you doing in my room?" Her voice didn't feel as hoarse as she thought it should. The shade rose back up, wandering around like he was looking for something. "Deidara," she warned, sitting up. Her body reflexively coughed like it was trying to bring up something from deep in her lungs. _Something like burning ash._ She paused as the thought came to her, wondering why she'd think something like that.

"Somebody was here." She groaned at the tired feeling in her chest. How long had she been coughing?

"If they were, I can't remember. I don't even remember you coming back in here." Which was surprising considering he had a bad habit of trying to snuggle her or something when she slept as if her restfulness would travel to him via osmosis or something. "Where'd you go by the way? Normally you try to mimic sleep when you come back before morning."

"Going through the house. I was gone pretty long the last time." He never explained where he went and she was content for her friend to come back at all. While by now he was too experienced for it to happen, she'd seen how easy it was for more confused spirits to get caught by church-sanctioned exorcists. The men usually ended up torturing and then tearing them to pieces without trying to figure out why it was there in the first place. Whatever was left over was never good and the only option for things like that was to hopefully reform with whatever they could find and evolve into a demon. What worried her about Deidara was the sheer number of well meaning people who could only see or sense him approaching her about getting an exorcism done.

"Well while you try to figure out who last night's mystery guest was, I'm going to shower."

"And then make breakfast?" Her nose crinkled at how quickly food usually brought him out of bad moods, despite the fact that he technically didn't need it anymore.

"We'll see," she teased, closing the bathroom door. it technically didn't do any good to lock it but she did so anyway.

Deidara's face lost any joy it had left on it as soon as he knew she couldn't see him. Whatever had the guts to try anything when he'd barely left this place was either too stupid to know or strong enough to to care, in which case he had a real problem on his hands. Even if it meant keeping him out too, she should have just warded the place like he told her but no. She had to leave the damn door open for every shade that wasn't preoccupied with their own business. It was only a matter of time until some piece of shit figured that out and took advantage and tried to possess her. He could still smell what was left of the smoke from it getting burned too

"Dei, are you okay?" He was surprised to see her standing behind him, still toweling her hair dry. "You started to devolve again." She noticed before he did?

"Yeah. It just gets to me that they'd walk in here like they owned the place." Kaori offered a gentle smile.

"I'll be fine, just be careful about your temper. I'm surprised it hasn't already gotten you into more trouble." She'd already changed out of her sleeping clothes and into a long yellow shirt and a white shirt. Now she was going through a trunk she kept underneath her bed, pulling out a small bottle of holy water.

"I've been fine for now. Are you working today too? You just got cleaned." She stood up, smiling.

"An exorcists work is never done y'know? C'mon, I'll make breakfast." That was a bribe for him to feel better, but he would take it.

"So how big's the job?" She held up her thumb and forefinger.

"Little. I got out the shower and a girl I did work for before called and asked if I could do a quick job for a friend of hers. It's probably just a lost shade following him around." She didn't even have to think as she set the things out. She'd probably get sick of french toast soon, but she'd need Deidara's help today if the shade was as lost as she assumed.

"Is this breakfast a bribe?" She tried to look as innocent as possible as she mixed up the custard.

"Why do you think I'd do that?" She tried not to look at him as she soaked the bread until he invaded her line of sight. "Maybe. Just a little bit."

"It's gonna take more than an extra piece of french toast." She balked back. So now he wanted her to pay him?

"I'll buy you bakudan this week." She had him. She knew for a fact that he hadn't been able to eat it since the last time she'd bought it.

"Will you feed me more than once every few days?" She raised her brow. "Three meals a day."

"One. You don't even _need_ food." He squinted at her, but she refused to budge.

"Deal." She smiled brightly as she piled his plate. "And I get syrup." She drizzled the food in the maple syrup that she saved for when he was better behaved.

"You know, for someone who's tried to kill me, you're pretty shameless about making me bribe you for favors," she remarked before cooking her own food.

"Are you going to try to hold that over my head whenever I just want a fair trade?"

"Well, you did try to blow me up with my own stove Deidara." She made sure her tone was casual.

"That's trying to guilt me." She smiled as she drizzled the syrup on her own food. "C'mon, aren't you guys supposed to be super into forgiveness?"

"Forgive but don't forget Deidara." She sat down to eat.

"I'll take the leftovers this week. Actual food if they get on my nerves and try to stick around." She smiled as she ate.

"Thanks for the help."


End file.
